But I don't wanna love you
by iisarahh
Summary: "You're the owner of beautiful brown eyes that make me want to melt every time I see them. You have dark brown hair that makes me want to run my fingers through it over and over. You're you, and I love you. But I don't wanna love you."


**A/N; This started out as a rant, but turned into a full out story. I'll probably continue this. It's up to you guys. I know it's short but it's more of an introduction...**

**This is my second fanfiction story, ever. Please review honestly. It's very important to me. Thanks!**

* * *

**But** _I_ don't _**wanna**_ l_o_v_e_ yo_u_.

{ **Chapter 1 | **_**Recorder**_ }

**

* * *

**

It has been a tradition for Sam to rant and confess to the recorder for a while now. Her daddy taught her it when she was little. He told her diaries don't help. And he was right. Because every time Sam would try to rant through writing, by the time she would finish writing a sentence, she'd forget what she was ranting about. When Sam would rant into a recorder, she could complain and cry and scream all she'd want. And the pain and anger and frustration would quickly end. Best part was, nobody would ever know. She didn't tell anyone. She told a recorder.

So Sam took out her recorder and turned it on. After a deep breath, she spoke. "You're the owner of beautiful brown eyes that make me want to melt every time I see them. You have dark brown hair that makes me want to run my fingers through it over and over. You're you, and I love you. But I don't wanna love you."

Frustration was easily heard in her voice as she sat down at her bed and opened her mouth to speak once again. "You're annoyingly smart, you always correct me when I make mistakes. It makes me feel stupid. You're irritatingly handsome, you don't even notice the stares some girls give you when you walk down the hall with me and _Her_. It makes me want to pound their faces in, along with yours, so nobody will stare anymore. And you're unarguably cute. The way you scrunch up your nose, raise an eyebrow, and roll your eyes at me."

She spoke louder now, her words more clear. "I love that about you. It makes me love you. But I don't wanna love you."

"You love... _Her_. You have loved _Her_ ever since you saw _Her_. You've always loved the pretty, popular girls. The daffodils who are sweeter then sugar. The ones who can't fight and are helpless damsels in distress. The ones like _Her_. Last week, you said you don't love _Her_ anymore. You said you haven't for a while now. We all know you're lying." Sam sounded bitter now. Almost as if she was angry.

"Because yesterday, I walked in on you two kissing. You know how much it hurt me? A lot, actually." She bitterly laughed. "Hahaa, it's so cliché. The unhappy, miserable, loser girl walks in on the happy couple and ruins everything. It sounds like one of those stupid sappy romance movies that _She_ would force me to watch. But I digress. You don't need to worry. I won't ruin your love. Your happiness."

Sam paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. Then she said, "Ha, it's ironic, isn't it? I always tell you how no girl will ever love you, but the truth is, I'm one of them! Yes, one of them. Because _She_ probably loves you, too." Her tone was humorless, yet amused.

Sam looked out the window, thinking. Then she sighed heavily, and continued. "Anyway, I won't say a word about my love for you. I promise. I didn't even say a word when I saw you two kissing. I just walked out. You know what, I'll stop talking to you. How's that? You and _Her _will be happy."

She paused, biting her tongue, trying so hard to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling. _Puckett's don't cry_, she tried to remind herself.

"But I'll still love you. Sorry, but I can't control that. Because I love you. I love you, Freddie Benson."

Sam did nothing to keep the obvious anger out of her voice as she said her final sentence before turning off the recorder. _"But I don't wanna love you."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N; What did you guys think? I'm not too happy with this, but I had to put something up, as I promised in my previous story. Please review. It's very important for me to know what you guys think. Should I continue this? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Now go review. Please. GO FLAME ME. =D**


End file.
